1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a user interface device for receiving an input of a command of a user, and outputting information on an operation which is being performed, a vehicle having the same, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle generally includes a cluster for displaying driving functions such as vehicle speed, engine revolutions per minute (RPM), fuel level, cooling water, etc and vehicle information.
Further, the vehicle further may include additional functions for a user's convenience such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, air conditioning control, seat control, lighting control, etc. besides the basic driving functions.
The vehicle may include an audio, video, navigation (AVN) device in which a navigation function, an audio function, and a video function are integrated.
The vehicle further includes a user interface device for inputting various operation commands and outputting operation conditions of various functions, and the user interface device may be installed in a center fascia.
The user interface device is a device as an interface between various devices in the vehicle and the user, and there are a physical user interlace (PUI) device and a graphic user interface (GUI) device in the user interface device.
The PUI device is a device for inputting a user command using a keypad, a remote controller, a jog dial, a touch pad, etc., and the GUI device is a device for inputting a user command when an icon or a menu displayed on a display unit is selected.
That is, the user moves a cursor with reference to a menu, a list, an icon, etc. displayed through the GUI device, and selects an item in which the cursor locates. At this time, the user can select the item to be desired while moving the cursor using the PUI device.
The user interface device inputs a character by operating the touch pad or the jog dial arranged on the GUI device. However, there is inconvenience in that the user interface device has to select after switching a mode by a touch operation or a handling operation when selecting a language such as English and Korean, etc. or selecting a number and a special character.